Confusion Navideña
by Raven Sakura
Summary: - ¿Cómo pudiste?/ - Los nervios de no encontrarte me hicieron olvidar el mirador de la ciudad y-/ - ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿Cómo pudiste engañarme! – interrumpió a gritos Chiharu mientras lágrimas resbalaban otra vez de sus ojos - ¡Si ya no me querías me lo hubieras dicho!


Este one shot participa en el reto navideño de la Comunidad Sakuriana que esta al mando de Frutilla con leche condensada… mejor te digo Dani^^.

* * *

**CONFUSIÓN NAVIDEÑA**

El centro comercial estaba inundado de luces, cintas rojas, verdes, blancas, doradas y combinadas, y muchos adornos de rechonchos hombres de barba blanca.

En época navideña la magia fluye por toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, o eso es lo que sentían las tres chicas que admiraban todo desde el ventanal de la pastelería a donde habían entrado a tomar un pequeño descanso antes de seguir con las compras en el cuarto piso del centro comercial de la ciudad.

- ¡Esta torta de chocolate está deliciosa!

- ¡Ay Sakurita pero que linda expresión tienes! – dijo emocionada Tomoyo a su prima quien ya la miraba con desesperación puesto que ya sabía lo que vendría, pero…

- ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? – preguntó la ojiverde al ver a su prima con los ojos llorosos.

- ¡Es que dejé mi cámara de video en casa! pensé que no me dejaría cargar las compras – se quejó lastimeramente. Las demás tenían una gotita resbalando por sus cabezas.

A pesar de ser mayores de edad, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

- Bueno chicas – intervino Chiharu - ¿Qué más nos falta para la cena?

- Veamos – respondió Tomoyo sacando una lista donde tenían anotados los ingredientes para la cena, los adornos y los regalos que faltaban comprar, ya que todos pasarían juntos las fechas navideñas: Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu y Yamazaki. Rika y Naoko también querían pasarlas con ellas pero viajaron a provincia a última hora con sus familias.

- Chiharu… ¿Ese de ahí no es Yamazaki? – preguntó Sakura atrayendo la mirada de las dos chicas que rápidamente volvieron su mirada al ventanal.

_Era él…_

Enfundado en un terno negro, correctamente cerrado que resaltaba su piel nívea. Chiharu había pasado la noche con él en su departamento, eran novios desde hacía cinco años, y ella le había escogido aquel sastre con la camisa negra y la corbata roja. A sus ojos, esos colores lo hacían ver sexy.

- ¿Qué está haciendo ahí? – se preguntó intrigada viendo a su novio en la heladería del frente – Se supone que a esta hora tendría una junta muy importante con los directivos de una cadena de supermercados - cuestionó Chiharu muy extrañada mirando la hora en el bonito reloj de su muñeca.

-¡Llamémoslo para que nos acompañe! – animó Sakura a lo que su amiga aceptó con la cabeza. Sacó de su bolso su celular y por marcación rápida esperó el timbrado pero fue de frente a parar al buzón.

- Su celular está apagado – respondió.

- De repente está sin baterías.

- Pero ¿y la reunión? – repuso Chiharu.

- No te preocupes. Llamaré a Shaoran, lo más seguro es que haya acabado y Yamazaki este relajándose un momento – animó Sakura.

- ¡Es cierto! - apoyó la amatista a su prima – la constructora está cerca de aquí – concluyó arrancando una sonrisa esperanzadora de la chica.

Su novio, el amor de toda su vida no la engañaría. Podría seguir inventándose todas esas estúpidas historias pero él no la engañaría a ella. No la lastimaría…

_¿Verdad?_

- Hola Shaoran – saludó la castaña a su novio. Shaoran y Sakura se hicieron novios desde los 12 años (después de crear la carta Esperanza*) manteniendo una relación a distancia. A los 18 se mudó definitivamente a Japón. De eso ya hace seis años.

- Hola Sakura – respondió dulcemente, sin saber que estaba en alta voz - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sucede algo?

- No, no amor – preguntó un poco apenada y con las mejillas encendidas – Solo quería preguntarte algo. ¿Estás en tu reunión?

- Si, solo hemos tomado un receso de 10 minutos – Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Chiharu - ¿Por qué? ¿Deseas algo?

- Solo saber si Yamazaki está por ahí.

- No. Cuando estuvo a punto de empezar la reunión recibió una llamada a su celular. Salió de mi oficina y a los dos minutos regresó diciendo que tenía que irse, que Chiharu estaba muy mal porque se había caído de las escaleras. ¿Sabes si se encuentra bien? – preguntó el chino muy preocupado por la novia de su mejor amigo.

- Pues… si… si, un poco - respondió la castaña atónita mirando a su amiga que tenía una cara interrogante y la tristeza brillando en sus ojos, al igual que Tomoyo.

- Sakura, la reunión está por comenzar. Nos vemos más tarde si.

- Está bien. Te amo.

- Y yo a ti – la castaña puso el celular sobre la mesa, sorprendida aún por la excusa del chico.

- No piensen mal. Alguna razón tuvo que tener para decir semejante disparate.

- ¿Tu lo crees? – preguntó Chiharu mirando a Tomoyo como si sus palabras fueran un salvavidas, uno que no la dejaría caer en la depresión.

- Claro – apoyó ahora la ojiverde, pero con la incertidumbre en la cara.

- Llamemos a Eriol a ver que nos dice él – propuso la amatista y su amiga asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Yamazaki aún en la heladería, haciendo cola para pedir un helado. Él tenía esa costumbre, seguía comiendo helados así estén a temperatura bajo cero.

- Aló.

- Hola amorcito ¿cómo estás? – respondió el chico arrancando una sonrisa a las presentes.

- Yo muy bien ¿y tu?

- Extrañándote mucho.

- No comas ansias que en unas horitas nos veremos ¿Estás en reunión?

- Si pero sabes que tu estás primero. Dime ¿sucede algo?

- No, bueno… ¿Sabes algo de Yamazaki?

- ¿Eh? Etto… salió. Dijo que tenía una cita – los ojos de las tres estaban amenazando con salirse de sus órbitas – Y dijo que era urgente.

- Sakura acaba de hablar con Li y a él le dijo otra cosa.

- Lo sé, entre los dos creamos lo de la caída de Chiharu – contestó divertido. Las chicas tenían el ceño fruncido – Sabes lo serio que es Shaoran con el trabajo y que por la reunión no lo dejaría irse a menos que sea algo urgente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada a-mor-ci-to – un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de Eriol – pero esa excusa es muy horrible. Luego hablaremos tu y yo muy seriamente – el inglés tragó saliva sonoramente – Y supongo que sabes con quien seria la cita ¿verdad E-riol? – el chico sudaba frio. Era una mala señal que su novia silabee su nombre.

- Pues con quien mas. Con Chiharu.

- ¿Él te lo dijo?

- Pues no. No dijo con quien y tampoco pregunté con quien pero es obvio… ¿o no?

- Hombres… - murmuró la amatista. Iba a decirle su vida a su chico por la estúpida excusa cuando Chiharu se levantó de un salto de la silla mirando hacia afuera, siguiendo con la vista a su novio que salió de la heladería con dos helados en la mano…

_¿Dos helados? _

Chiharu salió volando de la pastelería antes de que las chicas se dieran cuenta. No perdería de vista a su novio., pero…

_¿Por qué dos helados?_

_Y encima uno parecía ser de fresa, sabor que Yamazaki odiaba. _

El chico caminaba a prisa, abriéndose paso fácilmente entre la multitud. Los años le habían favorecido y ya no era el menudo niño de la primaria Tomoeda. Chiharu, a pesar de ser toda una mujer de 22 años, su apariencia era de una frágil adolescente a la que le costaba mucho abrirse paso para alcanzarlo. A lo lejos vio que entraba a la terraza del centro comercial. Con mucha dificultad llegó hasta allí, solo para haber deseado no haber llegado nunca.

Tomoyo y Sakura llegaron unos instantes después junto a Chiharu, quien no se había movido de la entrada de la estancia. Ambas miraron a la chica que miraba concentrada la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella…

_Yamazaki abrazando fuertemente a una mujer…_

Tan concentrada estaba que no se fijó el momento en que sus amigas la hicieron sentarse en una de las mesas donde empezaron a ocultarse tras unas revistas.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó Tomoyo. Era increíble lo que sucedía frente a ellas. Chiharu movió la cabeza negando.

Trataba de recordar si la había visto en algún lugar, en alguna fiesta social, en el edificio donde estaba el departamento de Yamazaki… Cabellos rubios, piel de porcelana, delgada… por lo lejos que estaban no podía observar mas detalles pero igual parecía ser muy hermosa.

Dos helados. Uno para él y el de fresas para ella. Hacia ya un rato que él se lo había dado. Habían conversado por unos minutos y ahora la estaba grabando con su celular.

- ¿Qué es lo que hacen? – preguntó Sakura al ver a la chica hablando para Yamazaki mientras él seguía grabando.

- Si tan solo hubiera traído mi cámara… - expresó Tomoyo con un deje de enfado. Mataría a Eriol por idiota.

Todas dejaron de respirar al ver que la chica mientras hablaba le entregada una bolsita de regalo a Yamazaki. La bolsita de papel era pequeña pero el dibujo no: un corazón rojo con un gorro navideño.

El chico terminó de grabar guardando su celular en su saco. La joven se levantó de su asiento al mismo tiempo que él y se fundieron en un eterno abrazo donde él le susurraba cosas al oído.

- ¡Es suficiente! – gritó Chiharu y salió corriendo de ahí. Sakura y Tomoyo salieron corriendo tras ellas dándole un último vistazo a la pareja que se encontraba ajena a lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Eran ya casi las ocho de la noche y los chicos estaban por llegar al departamento de Sakura donde sería la cena de Noche buena. Yamazaki no se había enterado de que fue descubierto en el centro comercial puesto que Sakura y Tomoyo llamaron a Shaoran y a Eriol para pedirles que no hablen sobre las llamadas. A ellos tampoco les dijeron nada. En la cocina solo estaban Sakura y Tomoyo. Chiharu estaba en cama.

En todo el camino del centro comercial hasta el departamento no dijo nada, no lloró, no reclamó. Estaba en silencio, observando las calles a través de las ventanas. Estaba tranquila, aparentemente, porque cuando llegó al departamento…

- ¡Mataré a Yamazaki! ¡Te prometo que lo haré Sakura! – dijo Tomoyo al recordar a su amiga desmoronarse ni bien se cerró la puerta tras ella.

- Yo aun no lo puedo creer – decía la castaña moviendo el arroz en la olla recordando como Chiharu lloraba desconsoladamente hasta quedarse dormida en su regazo – Si hubiera llevado las cartas tal vez…

- Chiharu estaba con nosotros y el centro comercial estaba atestado de personas. No hubieras podido hacer algo al respecto – dijo amablemente Tomoyo tratando de animar a Sakura.

Ambas chicas seguían envueltas en sus pensamientos que no se percataron que Chiharu había salido del departamento sigilosamente.

- ¡Llegamos! – gritó Eriol entrando tras Shaoran. Sakura y Tomoyo salieron de la cocina con la intención de pedirles que no hicieran tanto escándalo ya que Chiharu seguía dormida.

- ¡Huele delicioso! – y se quedaron en la puerta de la cocina observado al muchacho que acababa de hablar - ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué me mira como si quisieran matarme?

- ¿Nosotras? ¡¿No será que tienes la conciencia sucia?! – preguntó sarcástica Tomoyo aguantando las ganas de lanzarse encima de Yamazaki y arrancarle la cabeza. Y lo hubiera hecho si es que Sakura no la sujetara por detrás.

- ¿Dónde está Chiharu? – preguntó Shaoran, quien como los demás, tenían una gotita resbalando por la cabeza por la actitud de Tomoyo.

- En mi habitación – respondió tranquila pero de pronto frunció el ceño - Yamazaki, será mejor que vayas a verla – el mencionado observó detenidamente a Sakura puesto que ella le habló con un tinte de… mmm… ¿desprecio? Eso o estaba nervioso por el regalo que iba a darle a su novia.

- Etto… Chicas – llamó Eriol cuando su amigo desapareció de la sala – Parece como si quisieran matarlo-

- ¡Y creeme a-mor-ci-to cuando te digo que no será el único que morirá! – la reencarnación del mago Clow sudaba a mares al escucharle estas palabras a su novia mientras un aura oscura comenzaba a rodearla. Sakura y Shaoran tenían más gotitas resbalándoles por la cabeza.

- No está – dijo Yamazaki apareciendo de pronto.

- ¿No está? ¿Cómo que no está? – preguntó Sakura sin entender pues estaba segura de haber estado con Tomoyo en esa habitación consolando a Chiharu hasta dejarla dormida.

- La cama esta desecha y su abrigo está ahí pero de ella nada ¿Qué sucede chicas? Siento el ambiente muy extraño – y a Tomoyo se le acabó la paciencia.

- ¿Extraño? ¡Eres un caradura! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de engañar a mi amiga?!

- ¡Pero de que hablas Tomoyo!

- ¡No te hagas! ¡Te vimos en el Centro Comercial hoy con una rubia espectacular! ¡¿y no sabes de que hablo?!... ¡Ugh! ¡Me dan gana de agarrarte a bofetadas hasta cansarme! – chilló furiosa pero al segundo estalló en llanto. Se aferró a Sakura mientras descargaba toda su ira.

- Tomoyo no exageres por favor – pidió Eriol acercándose a ella pero la amatista lo miró de una forma al escucharlo que lo congeló en su sitio. No era bueno para su salud física acercarse a ella ahora.

- ¿No se supone que Chiharu estaba en cama inmovilizada porque se cayó de las escaleras? - Eriol y Yamazaki abrieron los ojos – ¿Y ahora no está?... ¡No entiendo lo que sucede aquí! – dijo Shaoran al borde de la desesperación.

- Sucede que aquí tu amigo te dijo una estúpida mentira para poder salirse de la reunión – acusó Sakura.

- ¡Pero Eriol fue de él de la idea de la excusa! – se defendió Yamazaki al ver al chino fulminarlo con la mirada.

- Soy culpable – dijo Eriol en tono divertido pero volvió a sentir miedo al ver a su amada Tomoyo mirándolo de soslayo.

- ¡¿Me mintieron?! ¡Hicieron que me preocupara por nada! ¿Por qué tuviste que decirme eso? – preguntó Shaoran indignado

- ¡PARA VERSE CON SU AMANTE! – arremetió Tomoyo.

- ¿Con quien?... – preguntó distraído el enjuiciado tratando de recordar a quien vio hoy - ¡ah, me encontré con…!

- ¡Como pudiste ser capaz de lastimar así a Chiharu! Ella te adora Yamazaki y tú lo sabes – reclamó la card captor aun indignada.

- Y yo a ella… ¿Cómo que engañar?

- ¡¿Y la rubia de hoy en el centro comercial a la que le compraste un helado y la grabaste en tu celular y te dio un regalo en una pequeña bolsita de papel?! – gritó Tomoyo.

- ¿Quién?... ¡Ah…, es mi hermana! – y todos se quedaron en silencio…

Eran las once y veinticinco de la noche y las calles de Tomoeda estaban desiertas. Shaoran corría por ellas mientras Sakura las sobrevolaba. Tomoyo estaba con Eriol y Yamazaki en el auto de este último. Chiharu no aparecía por ningún lado y estaba nevando.

- ¿Dónde puede estar? – musitó Sakura apenada al reunirse con Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol en el parque Pingüino. Yamazaki fue a su departamento a ver si Chiharu regresó.

- Tranquila – le dijo Shaoran mientras la abrazaba – Ella está bien. Ya verás que pronto aparecerá.

- ¡Pero ya casi es Navidad! – Dijo Tomoyo al borde las lágrimas - ¡no quiero que Chiharu pase una navidad triste! – la pobre amatista estaba muy deprimida.

- Si no hubieran malinterpretado las cosas – acotó Eriol mientras le daba la mano a su novia.

- ¡TU NO ME TOQUES! – chilló Tomoyo ante el tacto, alejando su mano como si la de él quemara o si estuviera a punto de contagiarse de algo mortal - ¡Aun sigo molesta contigo por la excusa! – Shaoran solo tenía una mano en la frente y Sakura los ojos abiertos. Últimamente Tomoyo tenía unos cambios de humor muy fuertes. El celular de Shaoran sonó.

- Dime Yamazaki… ajá… ajá… ajá… esta bien.

- ¿La encontró? ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Sakura impaciente cuando el chino guardaba su celular en el bolsillo.

- Dijo que nos fuéramos a cenar, que él seguiría buscándola – dijo casi resignado.

- ¡No podemos hacer eso! - dijo Sakura. Ella seguiría buscándola toda la noche si era necesario. Su novio la miró a los ojos y ella supo de inmediato que él se quedaría con ella a seguir buscando a Chiharu.

- ¡Nosotros tampoco nos daremos por vencidos! – Apoyó Tomoyo que inmediatamente volteó a ver a Eriol haciendo que a este se le detenga la respiración por la forma en que lo miró - ¿No puedes usar tus poderes para encontrarla?

- Ehmmm podría tratar…

- ¡¿COMO QUE PODRIAS?!

- ¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré! – Shaoran miraba con vergüenza a la reencarnación del gran mago Clow. Pero luego todos voltearon a ver a Sakura que estaba terminando de abrir la llave convirtiéndola en su báculo con su símbolo de estrella al final.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Shaoran pero ella no respondió, solo sacó una carta de su bolsillo y la tiró al aire. Todos observaron sorprendidos la carta que bailaba frente a ellos.

"**Por favor, ayúdanos a encontrar a Chiharu para poder aclarar lo sucedido. Solo tú puedes ayudarnos porque todos te llevamos dentro y porque se que ella te necesita para seguir, porque se que ella piensa que no hay una solución para esto pero está a la espera de un milagro, porque ella necesita tu apoyo y deseo que la ayudes así como me brindaste tu apoyo cuando te necesite. Te ruego que la ayudes… ¡ESPERANZA!"**

La carta brilló con fuerza al ser señalada con el báculo que le transmitía los poderes de Sakura, saliendo de su interior una pequeña niña de apariencia gris pero con un curioso corazón rojo alado en las manos. La pequeña le sonrió a Sakura y ella le devolvió el gesto. Todos le sonrieron a la pequeña. De pronto ella alzó el corazón sobre su cabeza y este brilló alzando vuelo.

- Nos guiará a Chiharu ¡Sigámosla! – ordenó Sakura sacando la carta Vuelo volando tras de Esperanza. Eriol utilizó su magia para crear una especie de nube voladora para llevar a Shaoran y a su novia.

Faltaban apenas unos minutos apenas para la llegada de una de las fechas más alegres en la vida de las personas.

Aún no podía creer lo dolorosa que era su primera navidad en soledad, triste…

- … y engañada – completó Chiharu en voz alta a su lista mental. Era doloroso pensar que el amor de su vida la había traicionado de esa manera – Quiero creer que no fue así… necesito pensar que no fue así…

- Y no fue así.

- ¡Yamazaki! – dijo sorprendida mientras se levantaba del pequeño muro donde se encontraba sentada admirando las luces de Tomoeda - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- En carro – respondió sonriente, provocando muchas ganas de ser golpeado en Chiharu quien no tenía ganas de bromear.

- Me refiero a como me encontraste.

- La verdad fue Sakura y los demás – Chiharu abrió los ojos – me hicieron recordar los lugares especiales para ti y fuimos a todos, pero yo olvidé este.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Los nervios de no encontrarte me hicieron olvidar el mirador de la ciudad y-

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿Cómo pudiste engañarme?! – interrumpió a gritos Chiharu mientras lágrimas resbalaban otra vez de sus ojos - ¡Si ya no me querías me lo hubieras dicho!

- No te engañé. Hubo una malinterpretación de parte tuya y de las chicas – a los lejos Sakura y Tomoyo bajaron la mirada avergonzadas - ¿Recuerdas que una vez viste un cuadro de mi familia completa en casa de mis padres hace años?

- No entiendo.

- Mis hermanas mayores: Asuka y Sora. La rubia era Asuka. Se tiñe el cabello.

- ¿Cómo? Ellos son los que viven en Alemania ¿cierto?

- Exacto y vino trayéndome un regalo que le encargué para ti de parte de mi padre – Chiharu seguía confundida – Quiero que veas algo – dijo él sacando el celular de su bolsillo y dándoselo a ella.

**Hola Chiharu. Soy Asuka, mucho gusto. Me hubiera encantado pasar navidad con ustedes, poder conocerte en persona pero pasaré fiestas en casa de mis suegros en Osaka. Estuve de paso en Tomoeda solo para dejarle a mi querido hermanito esto – y mostró la bolsa que ellas vieron que le daba a Yamazaki mientras este la grababa – Espero lo recibas, aunque si eres novia de este mentiroso desde hace años, supongo que lo recibirás. Es una tradición que este regalito pase de generación en generación, de padre a hijo. Cuídate, felices fiestas y bienvenida a la familia cuñada.**

- ¿Cómo que bienvenida a la familia? - preguntó Chiharu aun mas confundida pero se quedó pasmada antes la escena frente a ella - ¡Oh por Kami! –dijo tapándose la boca.

- Chiharu… - empezó Yamazaki un poco nervioso mirando al suelo y arrodillado frente a ella - … no te podría engañar, porque eres la mujer a la que amo con el alma… - un poco alejados Sakura lloraba en los brazos de Shaoran y Tomoyo lloraba también, luego de haber desmayado de un golpe a Eriol al intentar consolarla – … y quiero demostrarlo todos los días de mi vida, porque quiero que estés en todos esos días junto a mi. Te amo… - Chiharu no podía creerlo - … y bueno esta joya es para ti. Este anillo mi tatarabuelo se lo dio a mi tatarabuela, luego mi abuelo a mi abuela, mi padre a mi madre y ahora yo te lo entrego a ti…

- Yamazaki yo-

- ¿Sabias que este anillo proviene de la cultura egipcia? – Interrumpió de pronto levantando su dedo índice al aire y a Chiharu anonadada – se dice que perteneció a la hija del faraón. Es de oro puro con una gema raramente cortada. Además atraía a todos los- y dejó de hablar cuando Chiharu se lanzó sobre él para callarlo con un beso.

- ¡Acepto! – gritó Chiharu encima de su ahora prometido mientras este le colocaba el anillo. Ambos felices y sonrientes, justo cuando el cielo se iluminaba por los fuegos artificiales de la ciudad. Ya eran las doce. Era Navidad. Una feliz navidad para ellos dos, para Sakura y Shaoran, y para Tomoyo y… no se sabía si para Eriol también.

Fin.

* * *

¡Por finnnnnnnnn! Fue una odisea escribir este one shot tan largo. Creo que es el más largo que he escrito en mi vida y mándenme un review. Espero de verdad que les guste… Si no igual háganmelo saber, pero con respeto por favor, no hay necesidad de insultar a ningún autor. Felices fiestas y sorry por la tardanza.

_**Raven Sakura**_


End file.
